


Werewolves and Vampires are Confusing Creatures

by aminathescorpio



Series: Fairytales and Fantasies and Alternate Universes [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Draco Malfoy is So Done, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Harry and Cedric are idiots, Humorous Ending, Jealous Cedric Diggory, Jealous Harry Potter, Jealousy, Light-Hearted, M/M, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Pining Cedric Diggory, Pining Harry Potter, Pining Idiots, Potions Shop Owner Draco Malfoy, Pre-Slash, Romance, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vampire Cedric Diggory, Werewolf Harry Potter, draco is tired of their shit, fluffy feels, slightly ambiguous ending, yes that is a reference to twilight ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aminathescorpio/pseuds/aminathescorpio
Summary: Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory are very questionable creatures.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory & Draco Malfoy, Cedric Diggory/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Fairytales and Fantasies and Alternate Universes [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963831
Comments: 12
Kudos: 116





	Werewolves and Vampires are Confusing Creatures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [that_pansexual_whore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_pansexual_whore/gifts).



> This is for Marie, who has been extremely sweet to me and tagging me in Tiktok videos that I did not ask to be tagged in 🥲  
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS :3
> 
> A variation of the prompt: I’m a werewolf and have some serious anger issues and you’re a witch who makes theses amazing calming potions with lavender and every time I come in to buy some you me a free lavender candle and every time I light it I’m instantly calm and can’t stop thinking about you.

I)

When Harry Potter barged into his shop again, Draco knew that it had been a bad day again.

He flicked his wrist and wordlessly lit up the lavender candles that dotted the place (although they were particularly saturated on the front counter). There were a fairly new development and had only started when Potter became a regular customer to his shop. Not that he did it for Potter, of course. It was simply for his own pleasure, as he very much appreciated the scent of lavender in his shop, thank you very much.

Potter walked up to his counter with a sullen look on his face, although as he approached the main counter (and the abundance of lavender candles) he slowly started to relax.

“Draco,” he sighed. His voice was mostly calm now.

“Potter,” he said in his most neutral voice. “Just _what_ are you tearing up my shop for?”

At least he had the decency to look a bit sheepish. He scratched the back of his neck nervously with his long claws; Draco winced at the dry, scaly sound he heard as Potter scratched his nails across his neck.

“Merlin, Potter, have you never heard of body lotion? I’m certain that I would be able to hear you and your dreadful noise from at least a mile away.”

Potter scowled. “Shut it, Malfoy. Anyways, I came for a Calming Draught. And some of those lavender candles you’ve got.”

Draco waved his hand and magicked his quill to start writing down the order on his logging journal. “How many of each?”

Potter looked thoughtful for a moment. “Two small vials of the potions, and five candles.”

Draco hummed nonchalantly as he summoned the potions and candles from the shelf right behind him. “You’re lucky you came now. I’m almost out of Calming Draughts.”

Truth be told, Draco was already _out_ of Calming Draughts. He had saved a few vials for Potter, just in case of an emergency.

Of course, he didn’t _mean_ anything by it. It was just for business. Nothing more.

He tied them all together with a string of twine and placed them in a small papyrus bag.

“Thanks a lot, mate. I’ll see you around!” Potter grinned. He placed the gold coins on the counter, where they magically floated into the money register.

Draco sneered at him. “Hurry up and leave, Potter! It’s closing time!”

“See you later, Draco!”

Draco didn’t bother to correct him. The git wouldn’t listen to him, anyways.

(II)

The next time Potter came around, Draco already had a customer around. Cedric Diggory, who was a vampire, was in dire need of something to help cure his tooth aches.

Unfortunately, Draco couldn’t just summon the potion because it was in the back room. If he even tried to magick something out of there, it would probably crash into other things and he would end up with all of his extra potions on the floor.

“Hey, Draco!” Harry called out. For some reason, he was louder than he usually was.

“Don’t yell in my shop! Can’t you see that there’s another customer?” Draco hissed, coming out of the storage room. Potter grinned at him with that infuriatingly crooked smile.

Cedric smiled. “Don’t worry, Draco. It’s no problem.”

Draco smiled back and sighed. “Sorry about that. Anyways, here are the potions. Is there anything else you would like?”

“Um, now that I think of it, yes actually,” Cedric started. He leaned forward on the counter with one elbow and looked down at Draco.

“Yes?” Draco asked. For some odd reason, he thought he heard a growl come from where Harry was standing.

“I would really appreciate if you could get me some healing potions.”

“Alright, how many?”

“Are you done yet?” Potter cut in, rudely. Draco put down his log and glared at him.

“Potter!”

Cedric waved his hand dismissively. “Don’t worry about him; we’re friends. He’s just like that sometimes.”

Draco shook his head in exasperation. Honestly, he would never understand what went through the minds of the people he serviced. Like this one lady who had smelled of spoilt fish and had come to ask him to exorcise her cat. _That_ had certainly been interesting. Draco grimaced at the memory.

“As I was saying, how many do you want?”

“Just one is enough.”

Draco picked up a small potion from behind the register and bagged it with the other tooth ache potion.

“Here you go. That will be seven galleons and five sickles.”

As Cedric fished out the money from his pocket, Potter stepped up to the counter.

“Hey, Dray. What’s up?”

“ _What_ did you just call me?”

Potter smiled. “Anyways, I just came to ask if you’re free this Friday.”

“Why do you ask?”

Before Potter could speak up, Cedric interrupted him.

“Here are the coins, Draco. I also wanted to ask if you’re free this _Thursday_.”

Potter scowled at him. “Back off mate, I asked him first!”

Cedric sneered quite fiercely at him. “So? I’m asking him for _Thursday_ , you mutt!”

“I came here first!”

“No you didn’t! I’ve been in here since noon!”

“Well, I’ve been coming here for years now, so-“

“Stop!” Draco barked. The two of them quickly shut up and turned to face him.

“Why in the world are you arguing? Look, I’m free on both days, so the both of you can ask me whatever you wanted to. Before you start acting like _children_ again.”

The two of them looked quite ashamed of themselves.

“Sorry,” they both mumbled. Draco sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He would never understand these people.

“Anyways, you two can leave now. When you come over, you can ask me whatever you want.”

Cedric suddenly grinned again, which disoriented Draco for a moment. “Alright then. I shall see you then.” As a parting gesture, he picked up Draco’s hand in his own and kissed it softly. Draco blushed heavily, momentarily blindsided.

“I’ll see you on Thursday, Draco.”

Draco looked down at the money register, suddenly very interested in the painted designs on it. “Alright. I’ll see you then.”

As Cedric left (not before sending a sly smirk to Potter), Potter scowled at his retreating back before turning back to Draco.

“Did you want something, Potter?”

Potter shook his head. “Not really. I just came to greet you.”

Draco cocked an eyebrow. “Why?”

Before he could even blink, Potter leaned forward and kissed his cheek softly.

“I just wanted to thank you for all the potions you’ve given me.”

“You’ve already paid me for them, you idiot,” Draco managed to say. He could feel his cheeks heating up from Harry’s unexpected gesture.

“Well, I just wanted to,” Harry said. He sounded amused. “Well, I’ll be off now, Draco! See you on Friday!”

“Yes, see you then,” Draco muttered, mostly to himself.

“By the way, I used the lotion you recommended!” And with that, Potter left the shop in a happy little strut.

Draco shook his head again.

_Boys_. He would never understand them.

**Author's Note:**

> Draco is so done with them 😩


End file.
